It is known in the art to construct a display unit with integrated end sections that have a curved and closed form in cross-section.
By way of example of the known prior art, reference is made to the disclosures made in International Patent Application PCT/SE94(00905 (Publication No. WO 95/10104). This publication describes and illustrates a picture or image display unit which is comprised of a picture-supporting sheet-like carrier whose outer shape is such as to form two mutually opposing edges, wherein the carrier has a rigidity and flexibility such as to enable the carrier to be readily curved.
Each of the aforesaid edges shall be adapted to form a first part of a two-part coupling means and/or such as to coact with a first part of a two-part coupling means, of which the other part is fastened to the carrier at a distance from said edge.
There is thus formed an edge-orientated carrier section and the aforesaid distance is so adapted as to enable the carrier section to be brought to an essentially tubular configuration within the confines of said distance for mutual coaction between the first and the second parts of the coupling means, wherein two lateral tubular configurations and their allotted and integrated edge-related carrier sections serve as supports for a central carrier section orientated therebetween.
Other types of display units of the kind to which the present invention relates and which can be easily erected or developed and collapsed and where separate section-embracing frames within display unit form a flexurally rigid unit are also known to the art.
Display units of this kind are comprised of a number of sections where each section is delimited by a flexurally rigid sheet or panel holding frame structure.
An example of a construction of the aforesaid kind is described and illustrated in FIG. 1 of the European Patent Application 92 91 2282.8, which relates to a system sold under the trade designation "Original 8" by Maxibit AB, Stockholm, Sweden.